


Dangerous Illusion

by DaniCousland524



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Darth maul is sexy, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Force Choking, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniCousland524/pseuds/DaniCousland524
Summary: Slowly, a new connection had begin to form.This was foreign from everything he had ever known and for the first time in his life he began to experience what fear is like. Love was silenced. A new reckoning that grew in him. He should be running from his after his failed attempt of trying to destroy it. He was never supposed to have this, and now he was.And it can still go all wrong.All he can muster these past few weeks is whispering, begging in the dark force for everything to be alright. He will hide away when the terrible thought filled his mind. He will not let her see his fear he will not do that to her. He is nervous and scared when she clutched on to him announcing the time has come.To admit weakness was to admit defeat. He was a menace to his enemies, a now being weaken by this fragile creature he is open for attack. In Darth Maul's memory, fire was never gentle it claimed and destroyed everything in its way. He had never known fire to be so gentle and taming until now.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Prequel

A universe divided by light and dark and perception is reality: 

The Horrific screams in the distance rattled her bones. The Crimson blood on the sand shook her into an oblivion. Caught in defeat, the young girl threw her pistol on the ground as her legs were racing away from the utter destruction that was brought upon the land. Blazing Red bolts showered over the civilians in the small village. The smell of iron mist the atmosphere of the newly dead village. This made the girl stop dead in her tracks as she felt whatever is left in her growling stomach to stew out of her mouth. Anxiety was rushing in on every part of her human body with the sensation of little needles stabbing all over her skin. She could not shake off the horror as she relives the moment that she saw every man, woman, and child murdered before her eyes. Her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest from all the agony. A dark figure approached behind her that sent a shiver up her spine. She tried to run but felt a formidable force holding her body in place. She could not run, she could not move, and she could not even blink even if she wanted too. Fear had taken over her for she thought this had to be the end of her. 

"Don't be afraid child" The bitter coldness of a man’s voice ranged in her ears like thunder. “I’m not going to kill you.” The dark hooded man placed a hand on her fragile shoulder. It was blazing in warmth that she did not know was possible. An energy of some sort radiated through his palm, and an Image forcefully pushed through her inner thoughts.

She was suddenly overwhelmed to process feelings of being betrayed. The image portrayed her mind as if she's watching a flashback of some sort and realized these feelings are not of her own but the feelings of the person she is watching. This reminiscence portrayed a man that was familiar to her in death. A woman cast beside him screaming in agony. Blaster bolts struck these two important people of this girl down. She watched as the green life of the planet that had once flourished the land with rejuvenating fresh crisp waters, turned black from the darkness that was overcoming it. A dark aurora of lust and power overwhelmed them. The Vision dissipated in her brain. Whatever that just happened was so evil.

The young girl was frightened of the figure that stood behind her. He sensed the fear in her and a malicious grin formed between his lips. 

“You shall not perish as should they. What came of them was their own doing.” His voice grinding like blades against stone. 

"Whatever life you had been before is gone. You will now take a new purpose. I will give you a name, A 'Lora. Whatever you were before doesn’t matter.” 

She would not dare to object or question him out of fear. Whatever she was before, her title, her name, means nothing to her anymore. The hooded man’s evil smile was visible under the twilight. A 'Lora saw a glimpse of his golden expanded eyes. She remembered an old saying that the eyes are the window of the soul. 

The evil man stood silently behind her, contemplating what he should do with this rising raw power growing inside of her. It is why he came to this planet. It is why he destroyed everyone to grab it.He is inches away to fully clinch it in his hands. He can take her right there; take the power she wields but he does not. He thought of a better idea. A plan that in time he will benefit from. 

She is a beautiful human specimen if you cared to look close enough. Long curly brown hair, rounded cheeks, straight nose, grey eyes, and a broad frame. Her mouth was slightly parted, and her breath was easily visible in the frigid air. 

“Come child. I will take you to a place that will be your new home. I have an apprentice and you will now serve him.” 

A 'Lora followed the man onto his ship. It was unknown to her what is to come of her.


	2. Chapter 2

A 'Lora felt a tugging at her throat although no one was tugging her. She felt as if she was in space as the air around her became a vacuum and trying to suck in any air only made it more excruciating. She was being pulled closer and closer, while fighting against the force her chest was being pressed towards a bare arm. An arm from a man, a creature she had never seen before. As she struggled against his invisible hold on her she finally was able to suck in a breath after the Zabrak released his tight hold on her. 

“Where did you get this woman master?” He asked of the old man that was standing behind her. 

“I found her on the planet Arbiflux in the outer rim territories. Her village was destroyed, and I saved her from certain death. Her force signature is strong for someone who is not trained in the Arts. Don’t you agree my young apprentice?” 

Darth Maul agreed. He reached out to touch her with his mind which pulsated through his body warm and gently. He was taken back by this. Maul never met someone who was a Jedi nor Sith. Maul did not understand what use this girl would be if she is untrained. There is nothing he can gain from her. What could he gain from her? Even if his master wanted to take another apprentice, she did not look strong, she was small in nature and far too old to begin training. 

Maul’s master heard his thoughts and answered. “This girl will be significant use to you, my apprentice. I saw it through a vision.” 

Maul cocked his head and squinted his eyes in slight confusion. Force choking the girl once again. 

“With time, her force will have an amplifying effect with your own. It will inevitably increase your powers thus making you stronger. Although, it is unknown.” 

“How would I achieve this master?” Do I have to undergo a Sith ritual? Maul thought. Most of these rituals involve pain and sacrifice as he knew from experience, and he wondered how this nobody would be able to give him such power. Her force signature is strong, so strong that for a second she could be mistaken to be a daughter of a powerful force user. He found the idea exciting; another sacrifice he can take control to absorb more power. She was weak and incapable of combat. 

“Well,” Said Darth Sidious as he turned around to face A 'Lora and Maul. “She is to accompany you, become a companion and in time you will gain the dyad in the force. You will find your abilities not only rejuvenated but also expanded in various capabilities.” Sidious raised his hand to cancel out Maul’s force choke and A 'Lora fell to the ground grasping for air. 

“You want me to make her my apprentice?” Maul was dubious and surprised although his voice was sneerful. 

“Not as an apprentice but rather someone who can fight alongside of you. I have seen her use skills with a blaster. I am certain you will not meet any difficulties, Darth Maul. I have already explained things to her on the way back from Arbiflux. I give you my order. Use this girl well.” With that, Sidious excited the room closing the door and leaving the two alone conclusively. 

Maul stood before A 'Lora in observation. After a moment of silence Maul spoke. “So, you understand what is to be done? Do you know how exactly I will be given this power?” Maul pushed forward towering over the girl that was slumped on the floor. 

“I understand I have no choice in this matter and no I do not.” A 'Lora held her eyes to the floor, her posture acquiescing in front of him and yet her words were short and crisp. He did not like her sudden fiery attitude and was at once filled with disrespect. 

Maul pulled out his lightsaber through the force that was catered to his belt and activated it frightfully close to her face, illuminating her features with its red glow. Maul sensed her fear and saw her head move away from it slightly squinting her eyes from the sword’s bright glow. “You will respect me and address me as master at all times or you will become awfully familiar with this weapon here.” Maul replied with an icy tone. “Understand that I do not exaggerate when I say that I will gladly kill you if you ever dare to exceed your boundaries.” 

Through the force, he felt her thoughts holding back a comeback. A ‘Lora replied with much hesitance and some measure of intolerance. “Yes, my master.” 

“Now stand and look at me in the eye.” His voice allowed no exceptions. 

A 'Lora was force to obey him. A gasped escaped from her mouth as she took in his height and the breadth of his thick shoulders. She was astounded by the vibrant red of his skin and the jet-black natural strips that embroidered as his markings. His eyes were particularly appalling; his pupils were a deep exuberant gold that were harmonious to his blazing fiery red outer rim of his black irises. His head was crowned with horns. A 'Lora was freighted to even take a step back. Her face was pale and small trinkets of sweat started to fall down her cheeks. 

Maul’s heightened senses noticed her nervous anticipation, fear, and her awe of the lord. Her heart was accelerated, her breathing had increased. He can smell the fear in her. 

“Not what you were expecting?” Maul bared his teeth at her with a frightening grin. 

“You remind me of stories of a demon my people use to tell back at my home world.” A 'Lora replied as a whisper. 

Maul looked down at her with a fierce mix of contempt and condescension. And then, with a swift of unnoticed quickness, Maul grabbed her wrists forcefully and dragged her along beside him. She opened herself up to the force as she stumbles beside him, her heart beating recklessly in her chest. He was leading her to an inner room. 

The room is dark and devoid of any dead life forms, just has A 'Lora hoped. It was clear that the room was not a place of attack. Instead, she found the room to be quite welcoming. She suspects it was a training room of some sort. 

“What is this?” she asked. 

“This building is my master’s. He solicited it for my use.” He strode forward up to a workstation were high ceilinged walls hung various mechanical equipment. All shapes, sizes, and uses. There were benches, a bed, desks, and other workstations to mechanically amend droids or unfinished machines on them. The room was brightly lit up and it slightly stung her eyes. 

“Do you sell machinery here?” A 'Lora couldn’t keep her excitement hidden. 

“No. It is my workshop. I create and run my droids. I build my own weaponry.” 

“Like your lightsaber?” A 'Lora pointed out. 

“In addition, towards others, yes.” He was clipped and short with her. Maul is not use to much dialogue. 

“Sit down” Maul gestured at a downy cushion on the floor across a glass observatory room. When she did so her eyes were still fixed on the floor. She sat uncomfortably on the entangled cushion. 

“Look me in the eye.” Is voice allowed no objections. 

Biting her lip slowly, she met his gaze. 

“I am your master, and you will serve and obey me only.” Planting the order deep into her mind. “You will only seek to give me the power I seek.” 

“Yes, master.” She whispered. 

“Tomorrow you are to accompany me on a mission. My master said you are skilled with a gun, yes?” 

“Yes, master. Although I don’t do the kind of work anymore.” A’ Lora replied begrudgingly. 

“I’m not asking you to go back to what you use to do. You only need to accompany me on my missions. A gun will give you protection. Do not rely on me to save you.” Maul’s response to her was almost baneful. 

“Of course.” she replied. 

“Good. We leave a dawn.” Zooming his lightsaber into his hand. 

“If you’d like you can rest for the day.” Darth Maul pointed his bed to her. “Or you can stay and watch me train.” 

Every muscle was toned to his body like oil to a machine. His leaps, slashes, and flicks of his muscle was controlled by a steely precision which reflected his experience of years in training. His lightsaber fought digitally constructed foes and deflected their red bolting blast. Maul was leaping acrobatically through his combat practice and A ‘Lora focused her eyes on her master. He is a trained killer. An assassin. A murderer. A 'Lora couldn’t judge him as she was a bounty hunter before her rescue. Although she no longer practices that skill and takes part in that line of work anymore, she couldn’t help shuddering the thought of what came up in her mind. 

How can I possibly give him the power he needs? A’ Lora thought. I’m not trained in the arts and I gave up my line of work to try to save the people on my home planet. 

A 'Lora noticed Maul was gearing down to stop. Darth Maul retracted his doubled bladed lightsaber. The door opened and he walked past a door on his left outside of his large training space and meet with A 'Lora to the large observatory room. She noticed he was not sweaty or out of breath. His body didn’t respond to the tiresome hours of his hard robust training. Maul approached A 'Lora and scowled slightly. 

“I detect disturbance in the force. We are not safe. Come, we must fight.” Maul intoned deep into his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and A'Lora embraces themselves to fight off trespassing Jedi. To remain hidden, Maul sets out to kill the intruders before they discover the hiding place and report it. A' Lora brushes her skills and helps maul defend the base as her first test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little short, Sorry!

Darth Maul’s drone that was stationed outside of his headquarters reports to an approaching spaceship. He simply did not understand why they decided to land here. Maul snickered for how foolish his enemies were to bring their presence close to his base. 

“Jedi” Darth Maul narrows his eyes in disgust. 

“What’s happening?” A "Lora blurted out. 

“The jedi are here. We must kill the intruders to keep this place a secret.” Maul ordered. The dark cloak of the Zabrak drug across the floor as he began walking out of the workplace and into a long hallway. 

A’ Lora can feel his strength, power, and hate Maul has for the Jedi. She too harbored hate for them. She grabbed a gun from one of his tables and ran after Maul. 

“There are three of them.” Darth Maul blurted out. “I can sense it. Come, A’ Lora.” 

````````````` 

Darth Maul was an expert in the force, the mysterious pervasive energy field that knitted the galaxy together just as surely as did gravity. A 'Lora could feel her lungs expanding and contracting convulsively within her, on the verge of hyperventilation for the upcoming fight. She stands next to maul with a pistol in her hand. She never thought she would have to use her skills in this field again. For a moment there is nothing. The three Jedi knights stand ready, their lightsaber blades hissing with thurst. A small barely unnoticeable smile crosses maul’s lips moments before he strikes. 

“This is not possible. The Sith are extinct” One of the Jedi’s utter suddenly. 

A quick slash at a Jedi dressed in deep rich chocolate robes, which appears to resemble to be a rodian, is immediately denied. However, the duality of Darth Maul’s saber allows an immediate strike to the Jedi Knights padawan. 

The padawan was ready, yet Darth Maul isn’t finished. He attacks in a ferocious explosion of moves that sends the Jedi back toward a hangar in defense. The two Jedi that attack Maul are mentor and student, working together deflecting blow after blow from the Sith lord. A’ Lora runs after Maul slowing her steps as she realized which way he is going. He was leading them towards a jagged cliff. She holds her blaster and begins fire at the two Jedi. 

And that’s when it hits her. 

The first throw came at A’ Lora sideways, spinning her upper body around with sheer force of the impact of the ground and driving her back a half a step before she fully recovered her equilibrium. Somewhere under her feet she thought she could feel her legs shiver and quake almost threatening to give away. 

She spat out a tooth and wiped away blood. 

The Jedi in front of her was a walking prize of skills. The Nautolan Jedi master had a nightmare of scars and wire hooks siphoning down and inward towards his mouth. A’ Lora stared at the Jedi’s knuckled fist that was gripping his bulging green lightsaber. The same hand that had come careening seconds before to throw her to the ground, slamming her backward and knocking out one of her back teeth. The uniform they had given the master was strange salmon color. 

Maul no longer finding himself on defensive, he moves with lightning speed banging away at the blades of his two opponents pushing them further and further away from the base and closer towards the edge of a cliff. The flashing series of blades continue to tear through the atmosphere, each blow intended on finding, however, denied reaching its mark. The two Jedi finds themselves in offense and knocks off Maul losing his balance, he falls off the cliff. To avoid a sudden death, he does a series of black flips and finds himself landing on a ledge. Refusing to give up their advantage the two jedi jump with one landing in front of Maul and the other behind him. The battle continues on. 

A’ Lora held her breath as she lunged forward to keep her advantage. The jedi jumps aside wielding his blade in the air to attack his target and A’ Lora barely misses him, cursing under her breath. 

“I don’t want to fight you.” exclaimed the Jedi. 

A’ Lora ignored the master. The hate for them forms a sour taste in her throat. 

Lunging at him again she takes a shot from her blaster. 

The Jedi Ridian takes a quick deep breath and in unison the two light sided warriors strike a killing blow at the Sith. Darth Maul skillfully uses his double blade to simultaneously stop both attacks in their tracks with a smile so evil it takes the young padawan aback. Maul takes advantage of the padawans loss of concentration and penetrates him through his chest with his saber before kicking him off the ledge. Maul watching the Jedi’s padawan’s fall was enough of a distraction for the master jedi. The aging jedi master calls out to the force and attacks Maul, again takes up the fight this time alone. 

The bolt from ‘Lora’s blaster was easily deflected. A’ Lora moves a little closer and pulls out a throwing knife from her jacket she snagged at the workshop earlier. Before the Jedi could force throw the weapon to the ground, A’ Lora adjusted her grip on it appearing to be about 4 inches to where she targets adjusting her grip and aim. She calculates the strength and throw the knife. It bores into the jedi’s leg and even in a distanced position you can hear the jedi’ shriek. With much confidence, A 'Lora position her blaster again this time determined to not miss. 

The battle continues between Jedi and Sith as they lock blades. The Sith lord continues his defensive, blocking blow after blow from the Jedi. The deflections impact pushes both men away from each other. Spinning them around back into their defensive postures. That is when Darth Maul heard A’ Lora’s screams. Anger and annoyance, Maul sense the Jedi’s loss and seeing an opening butts the jedi’s chin with the back of his weapon before driving the blade tips home. The intense pain overwhelmed the Jedi Masters shock as Maul pushed his weapon through him leaving him dead. 

A’ Lora gripped through the tear in her arm that was pierced through by her reflected bolt. The pain was fierce, and she managed to control some pool of her anger. 

I don’t want to fight you” The Jedi shot back at her. The jedi walked closer to her his saber coming closer and closer. 

“But I do!” She retorted. A series of blast ripped through the gun and the jedi threw it back. To his surprise, A 'Lora eagerly dodged the bolts pouncing back to her. Determination radiated through her body. 

“I hate the jedi!” She lunged towards the Jedi with pain and rage. The jedi uses his same right hand and pushes her back, knocking her smacked on the ground hitting her head on a rock. She struggles to keep her conscious, she sees the jedi moving closer and closer to her. The green light becoming more brighter and her eyes can no longer look at the piercing light. She braces herself to be striked down by the Jedi. 

A’ Lora hears a loud thud and manages to open her eyes. The master jedi is dead on the ground and appears to be split open in his chest. She hears a lightsaber retreated and light footsteps approaching her. She is scooped up in the arms of someone very warm. She curdles to their chest and embraces to fall under unconsciousness. Before she sleeps, she hears a tender yet annoyed voice. 

“You are no use to me dead. “


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Maul feels a sudden change with the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short. I'm sorry.
> 
> I often struggle to write but love it so much. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

He suspected from her breathing she is still asleep. He slowly tilted his head looking for confirmation. Her features remained still, saved by the small twitches in her eyes moved beneath her closed lids. He gently removed his hand from her back and laid her down softly on his bed. She stirred slightly; he was close enough to hear her lips as they parted to make off a soft whimper in her sleep. 

Weak. Is what he thought. 

Why am I given such a weakling that cannot even manage to upstand in battle? With a Jedi no less? 

His first instinct was to wake he, reprimand her for her weakness, for almost failing him and yet something had stopped him. He wondered if he should allow for her to stay like this for some time. It had been a couple of hours since the battle with the Jedi. Maul scoffed to himself with disgust for allowing his thoughts to betray him to let her sleep. 

Maul was the embodiment of a menace. He was tragic in a sense, his hatred for the jedi makes it much simpler. It was pity for anyone to understand his darkness as he only knew pain and lust for power. His pain was his only constant companion, as his body was scarred with tattoos and his soul was eventually broken and pieced back together to create the engine of death. It would bring ruin to the jedi and fear to those that he sought to conquer. Maul was a bundle of rage and pain, pain he never knew existed. He was an assassin trained in the art for one skill; kill. He had no room for comfort, no room to be humanitarian. In the mist of his darkness, he found something quite soothing. Her small whimpers were a mellifluous sound penetrating his ears. 

Her consciousness pulled to her body slowly, and her eyes drifted open, frowning in confusion. She looked up to gather her surroundings. She realized she was in Maul’s hideout again specifically his workshop, in his bed. She pulled herself up slowly yet slightly as she winced from the pain eliminating from her arm. Her eyes fluttered to the source of where the pain is coming from and noticed her arm was carefully dressed. Her wound was meticulously bandaged and tied around her wound. She saw that her long sleeve that was once a part of her shirt, must have been teared off and she received a chill of what she seemed to be freezing air hitting her arm. 

The first thing A’ Lora was aware of was the feeling of his warmth and the presence of his darkness. 

Raucous, 

Demented, 

Threatening, 

Despair 

He is dangerous, she knew this. 

“You’re awake” His voice was taunting, it lingered in the air before it sent a shiver down her spine. 

“How long was I-” 

“Not long.” He interrupted her, while approaching from the shadows of the dark corner in the room. His hand reached out to her, holding a mug. “It’s Zabrak spiced tea. It will help with the headache that was associated with your fall.” Maul’s soft explanation pulls her from her train of thoughts. 

A’ Lora grasped the mug, and the warmth of the tea tingled her hands, while the steam billowing from the hot liquid sent a mixture of fragrant spices that penetrated her senses. It was comfortably warm for which she was grateful. She was not sure how to thank the dark lord. 

“I sensed earlier you hold strong feelings against the Jedi?” He turns away from his position and gets closer to her, golden eyes brimming the intensity and curiosity as he awaits her confession. 

“T-they took something from me,” A’ Lora was subtle not shaken. “What about you. Master?” Clearly not open to talk about her troubles with the order. 

“Revenge. I must have my revenge.” He hissed; teeth gritted. 

“And you will have it. We will have it, Master.” Darth Maul gazed into her eyes. He sensed passion, strength, pain. Waves of sadness, injustice, frustration threatened to overwhelm her. 

“I have a mission that I must do for my master. With your current position you could stay here and rest.” His anger hits her the second A’ Lora’s eyes meet his. 

“No, I’ll join you.” Something flashes across her face, brief enough to miss if Maul blinked. Silence ensues as maul seems to ponder. His intense eyes focused on her. 

“I won’t let you down this time, Master. Please, let me help you.” A’Lora begs. The anger in his expression is dampened by the desire in her eyes. 

A beat passes. A’ Lora can feel that his sudden agreement has caused his need for her burn even brighter. His need for the power she will bring him. He turns and walks the same he came as before, not bothering to check to see if A’ Lora is following him. 

“Well...” He pressed out. “Are you coming?”


End file.
